Sapphire's Boys
by LovingPillow
Summary: One-shots of Sapphire with different characters. First up: LithiumShipping


Chapter 1 – Hair Problems? No Problem

**WARNING: There will be OOC-ness in this chapter! Do not blame me for the OOC-ness for I barely know much about the characters personalities and so forth! Also, be warned there will be LithiumShipping! XD**

* * *

Upon their first meeting, Sapphire was quite surprised to see someone who looked so much like a girl was actually a boy. "How do you get your hair to be this smooth? Mine is always rough." Sapphire said as she played around with his hair in fascination.

"Stop it." Silver would always say whenever she played with strands of his red hair. "But it's so smooth! Tell me your secret!" Sapphire whined and Silver groaned as she continued to play around with his locks.

"I don't have any secret to smooth hair, now leave." Silver grumbled, but Sapphire stayed in her spot. "Not until you tell me!" She pouted and continued whining over his secret.

"Fine, I'll show you!" Silver gave up and Sapphire looked satisfied as she won this battle, he would tell her how to get her hair so smooth! And then she'll look more like the girl her father wanted to see.

However, as she waited and waited, Sapphire was becoming confused on why he wasn't talking-and where was he walking to anyway?

"Hey Silver," Sapphire tugged the red-head's hair and he gave a short response in question, "Where are we going? Aren't you going to tell me how you got your hair to be so smooth?" She asked as he turned the corner and into the room he was staying inside.

"You can't explain it in words." was all Silver had said before he reached up and brought Sapphire down from his shoulders.

"I'm going to have to show you how to wash your hair properly so it wouldn't become rough and tangled." He rolled his eyes and then led Sapphire into the bathroom as he set the water up and brought something out of his bag.

"You might want to wrap a towel over your shoulders." Silver mentioned and Sapphire did as advised.

Checking the temperature, Silver hummed in approval and then motioned for Sapphire to come closer, he told her to bend her head over the tub and close her eyes.

"I'm only going to show you this once, and you'll leave me alone afterwards, okay?" Silver asked and Sapphire nodded before the hot water splashed her hair.

Silver managed to squeeze a minimum amount of his shampoo into his palms and rubbed them thoroughly through Sapphire's rough and tangled hair.

"This feels good." Sapphire let a satisfied sigh out and Silver rolled his eyes, "But I always do this, why doesn't my hair become smooth like yours?" Sapphire said as she looked up, but Silver forced her head down so the shampoo wouldn't get into her eyes, ever though they were still closed.

"Do you dry your hair after you wash your hair?" Silver questioned and Sapphire didn't hesitate to shake her head.

He sighed and continued to shampoo her hair as he got lost in the softness her hair was becoming.

"ver… Silver, are you there? Silver!" Sapphire's voice broke his daydreaming and Silver looked down to see that Sapphire's shirt had gotten wet as well as her shorts, he noticed that the shower-head he was holding had gotten loose from his hand.

"Oh, sorry Sapphire." Silver said as he quickly finished washing the shampoo off her hair and then went to get an extra pair of clothes, but he remembered that he only had his clothes with him, since Sapphire already mentioned that she didn't bring hers with her.

"Sorry Sapphire, could you deal with wearing mine for now?" Silver asked as he entered the bathroom with his extra pair of clothes, he looked up to hand Sapphire his clothes when he blushed and quickly turned his head around as he handed her his clothes.

"U-um… I'll be outside if you need me." was all he could say before he rushed out closing the door behind him.

He couldn't get the image out of his head, Silver's face was still red from blushing. "S-sapphire, t-towel, s-smooth…" was all you could hear from Silver.

"Silver! Could you help me?" Sapphire called from the bathroom, and Silver bit his tongue as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh yes! You need to dry your hair!" Silver said, a little too quick to hear. He dragged Sapphire into the bedroom and ordered her to sit on the bed as he pulled out a cord connected to the hair-dryer.

Sapphire sat with her legs leaning over the bed as she watched him plug the cord and then sit behind her as his legs were on either sides.

"You need to dry your hair so that it won't become damp." Silver said and Sapphire hummed in response as he began to dry her hair, working his fingers like an expert through her hair.

Minutes passed before Sapphire felt herself slowly fall asleep, not even noticing that she leaning against Silver.

Silver was surprised, he looked down to see that Sapphire had fell asleep, "Sapphire?" he questioned and shook her shoulders, but that only caused her to grumble and turn her head to the side as her ear was against his chest and her arms hugging his waist.

"U-um… S-sapphire, wake up." Silver tried waking Sapphire up, but was unsuccessful. "So smooth…" Sapphire whispered in her sleep as she lifted her hand up and tugged on Silver's hair.

Silver couldn't move as she played with his hair in her sleep, soon, his eyelids became heavy and he began to fall asleep due to the magic of her massage.

Sapphire slept peacefully against Silver's chest as he leaned against the wall with his arms wrapped protectively around Sapphire's waist, both slept with dreams of each other.


End file.
